


Netflix n Chill

by orphan_account



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night cuddle sessions turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix n Chill

“What’re you watching?” Chris leaned against the wall and stared down at Mark, stretched out on his back on the bottom bed with a laptop open on his chest.

“Orange is the New Black.”

“Which season?”

“First.”

Mark scooted as far up against the wall as he could and patted the mattress beside him, turning onto his side to make even more room as Chris crawled into the tight space. They shifted around until Mark was spooned up behind him with one arm casually draped over Chris’ midsection.

This had become a nightly ritual since they’d touched down on Mars, something they’d done on and off throughout the long flight over.

Although Chris would never admit it to him, Mark Watney was an A+ cuddler, and, having just broken up with his longtime boyfriend the week before they left for Mars, Chris was feeling more than a little lonesome and hungry for contact, especially late at night. Years of sleeping next to someone else had made him grow accustomed to the feeling - and at first, that’s all it had been: another warm body to curl up against, just two bros cuddling for comfort.

About three months into their trip, he had stumbled upon Mark one night sprawled out on his bed watching Happy Days.

“Mind if I join you?” he’d asked.

“Not at all. We’ll have to squeeze a bit.”

Back then, they’d both struggled to lie as platonically flat on their backs as they could before Chris finally conceded and turned on his side towards Mark. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep there, but when he woke up several hours later curled up against Mark with Mark’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, he’d realized just how starved he’d been for this kind of close, physical contact. Mark must’ve been, too, he’d figured, if the other man’s being okay with Chris’ leg draped over his was anything to go by.

Since then, it had become a _thing_ the two of them did. Sometimes in Mark’s bed, sometimes in Chris’. Not every night on the Hermes, but often enough. And when Chris started to develop feelings for his crewmate, he attributed them to these late night cuddle sessions and tried to push them as far down as he could.

Until Mark started seeking _him_ out. Not just late at night when he was looking to pick up where they’d left off on a show, but throughout their days on the Hermes: they would work out together, eat meals together, read in each other’s company. If the rest of the crew noticed anything, no one said a word to either of them.

Chris had been worried he was making something out of nothing, until the first night they’d slept on Mars and Mark had crawled into bed with him in the HAB. It’d been the middle of the night, they weren’t watching anything. “Can’t sleep,” he’d whispered.

Chris had wordlessly made room for Mark, settling his arms around the other man as Mark laid practically on top of him, and when he’d woken up the next morning, Mark’s face was tucked into the side of Chris’ neck, with one hand up underneath Chris’ shirt and a frankly impressive boner pressing into the flight surgeon’s leg.

Chris had tried to extricate himself before Mark could wake up and be humiliated, but the other man clutched him close and brushed several barely-there kisses over Chris’ neck.

Since then, there had been an evident shift in the nature of their cuddling. They slept in the same bed every night now - which Martinez did teasingly bring up at dinner a few sols later; Mark had shrugged his shoulders and offhandedly replied, “What can I say? Beck gives good cuddle.” Things were somehow more intimate, less hesitant. Where Chris might’ve thought twice about rolling over and snuggling into Mark’s chest to go to sleep, slotting one leg between Mark’s and nuzzling into his neck, he just did it. Mark had even taken to spooning close and tight behind Chris and sliding one hand up Chris’ shirt, stroking over his stomach with gentle, idle fingers while they quietly bickered over whatever series they were watching.

It was comfortable and familiar and _good_. But Chris had gone almost an entire year without sex, and something told him that Mark might not object if he got just a tad more handsy.

Now, with Mark wrapped all around him from behind and chuckling close to his ear at something Red was saying, Chris pushed back into him a bit, rubbing his backside into Mark’s crotch, just to see how he’d respond.

The botanist hummed and nuzzled into the nape of Chris’ neck. “You smell good,” he muttered, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Chris’ bare skin where his shirt had rode up.

Mark’s breath on his neck and his voice all warm and deep and close was enough to make Chris’ skin feel hot and tingly. Feeling bold and more than a little bit horny, he shifted around and turned his head to the side, finding Mark’s eyes in the dim light.

“Yes?”

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” he whispered, leaning in close and kissing Mark softly on the lips.

Chris started to pull away when the other man didn’t respond and Mark leaned forward to chase him, capturing Chris’ lips with another sweet, warm kiss. The show was forgotten as Chris rolled over and into Mark’s arms, fully facing him.

“Do you wanna just fool around a little bit?” he asked.

“Sounds good.” Mark’s hands moved up under the back of his shirt, running over Chris’ back and shoulders and pulling him close. “Not gonna lie,” he said, sliding one hand over Chris’ abs and up his chest, lifting his shirt with the motion. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

He leaned in again and kissed Mark the way he’d been wanting to: languid and open-mouthed and wet.

“Anyone ever tell you,” Mark whispered in between kisses, “You’ve got a _bangin’_ bod, Dr. Beck?”

“Once or twice.”

“Solid 10 out of 10.”

“Thanks. Right back atcha, Watney.” He moved one hand down between their bodies and into Mark’s sweatpants, slowly jerking him off with hard, confident strokes. “Gotta say... I wasn’t sure if you were into guys or not.”

“Nah, I’m not,” Mark said breathlessly.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

“We’ve been spooning for seven months, of course I’m into guys. _Fuck_.”

Chris shushed him, unable to keep the boyish smile off his face. “If you wake everyone up, we’re never gonna live this down.”

“They probably figure it was gonna happen sooner or later.” Mark pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, moving down his neck. “Really wanna suck you off right now.”

“Not a lot of space in this shoebox,” Chris mourned. “Maybe we could do it in the rover.”

Mark came all over Chris’ fist with a quiet groan, sighing into the slow, sweet, smiling kisses Chris pressed to his mouth over and over.

“You are... the babeliest babe,” Mark murmured, squeezing Chris’ backside with both hands.

“You’re all right, I guess.”

“Oh, gee, thanks. I should get in the shower.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Chris flashed him one of those dazzling smiles, kissing him once more before climbing out of the bed and pulling his shirt off over his head. He wiped his hand off on the garment and dropped it to the floor, throwing a smoldering look over his shoulder before stripping out of his pants and walking naked across the HAB.

“Goddamn,” Mark sighed, taking a moment to enjoy the view before climbing to his feet and following after the other man.

Chris was standing under the warm spray with his hands in his hair, wearing a sly little half-smile. The showers, unfortunately, were not much wider than the bunks, but they gave Mark enough room to squeeze in and get down on his knees, taking Chris deep into his throat right away and groping at the flight surgeon’s remarkable thighs.

Chris braced his hands against the opposite wall and let out a shuddery sigh, biting down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Mark cupped his balls and did something with his tongue that had Chris spilling out down his throat almost immediately. He felt weak in the knees, and might’ve collapsed had Mark not stood up and wrapped him in his arms, taking another deep kiss from Chris’ mouth, backing him up against the shower wall and pinning him there.

“Just so you know,” Chris said, sliding his fingers into Mark’s wet hair. “I’ve been thinking that I might actually like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Like, a lot.”

“Well, just so _you_ know, the feeling’s mutual.”

“Good.”

They lazily made out under the water for a long while, and then toweled one another off, got dressed, and crawled back into bed.


End file.
